<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tres, Tres, Tria by Aledane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943218">Tres, Tres, Tria</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane'>Aledane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kaamelott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(not used as lube), Aelius est en panique pendant 2/3 de la fic, I just want them to be happy, I'm tired I don't wanna tag, Multi, Pâte d'amande, There's kind of a power imbalance sometimes, Threesome - F/M/M, but don't worry they're all consenting adults, good for him, i brainstormed this with yvain and then i fucking wrote it, le tiers restant il profite, we're not THERE yet, why am i like this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aelius Camillus est appelé dans la tente de son commandant à la tombée de la nuit. Il a la surprise d'y trouver Gillian de Carmélide, de la pâte d'amande et une proposition inattendue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonius Cornelius Celsus (OC)/Gillian de Carmelide (OC), Leonius Cornelius Celsus (OC)/Gillian de Carmelide (OC)/Aelius Camillus (OC)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tres, Tres, Tria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280438">Du mur d’Hadrien.</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvain/pseuds/yvain">yvain</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ouais, j'ai écrit du smut sur les OC d'un ami à minuit passé. Je vois pas où est le mal.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ça aurait dû être une nuit comme les autres pour Aelius Camillus. Ça n’en fut pas une.</p><p>« Cornelius te demande. » lui avait lancé un aide de camp qu’il avait à peine eu le temps d’identifier, dans la pénombre de la tente. Aelius s’était levé avec une pensée endeuillée envers les quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires qu’il avait réussi à grappiller en échangeant de tour de garde avec un des gars du mur sud.</p><p>Il y était allé. Bien sûr qu’il y était allé. Lorsque le commandant suprême des troupes romaines en Bretagne vous demandait de venir, il n’y avait pas trente-six possibilités. Aelius passa le trajet à fouiller dans sa mémoire pour trouver une raison pour laquelle le dux pouvait bien l’appeler à une heure si tardive.</p><p>Dans le noir, la tente de commandement avait l’air plus imposante. Des brins de lumières filtraient entre les épais pans de tissu. Des murailles de laines, capable de tenir le froid breton à distance. Aelius se demanda s’il ne risquait pas d’y rester enfermé.</p><p>Le tissu s’entrouvrit brusquement, coupant court à ses interrogations. La silhouette de Leonius Cornelius se découpait en contrejour de la lumière des braseros qui réchauffaient l’intérieur. Il s’était débarrassé de son armure, pour ne garder qu’une paire de braies et la tunique réglementaire. Étrange tenue, s’il comptait le réprimander.</p><p>« Ah, Camillus ! » l’accueillit-il de sa voix chaude. « Entrez, entrez, il fait froid dehors. On ne vous a pas réveillé, j’espère ? »</p><p>« Je ne dormais pas encore. » répondit Aelius. La chaleur de la tente le goba d’une bouchée. Il reconnaissait les lieux pour les avoir souvent fréquentés lors de son service auprès du dux, mais ici, à la lumière des flammes, l’endroit semblait bien différent. Une lumière trouble peignait d’orange les meubles, le sol, les murs. Il flottait dans l’air un lourd parfum qu’il n’arrivait pas à identifier.</p><p>« Mets-toi à l’aise. » lui lança le commandant. Aelius allait avoir du mal à suivre cet ordre. Difficile de se sentir à sa place au milieu des draperies et des dorures, dans ce lieu qui faisait facilement oublier qu’ils ne se trouvaient pas à Rome, mais dans une province glaciale qui palpitait comme une plaie, sans cesse rouverte par des offensives bretonnes.</p><p>Il essaya, cependant. Les ordres étaient les ordres.</p><p>La reine de Carmélide était là, nota-t-il avec stupeur. Allongée sur le lit du commandant, ses cheveux bruns déversés sur les épaules nues que dévoilait le drap dans lequel elle s’était enveloppée. Ses yeux bleus perçants le suivirent attentivement du regard alors qu’il rejoignait d’un pas raide la banquette indiquée nonchalamment par Cornelius. Aelius déglutit. Ça faisait un moment qu’il suspectait qu’elle et le dux faisaient bien plus que des négociations, dans le secret de la tente de commandement. Mais c’était autre chose que d’en avoir la preuve.</p><p>« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » lança Cornelius depuis l’autre bout de la tente. « J’ai du vin, si tu veux. Importé directement de Rome. Une merveille. »</p><p>« Ça ira. » répondit Aelius. Sa voix était rauque, pourtant. Il aurait bien avalé une bonne rasade de quelque chose ‒ mais pas le vin du commandant, qui devait sous doute valoir plus cher que sa paie du mois.</p><p>Gillian de Carmélide n’avait à l’évidence pas les mêmes scrupules : « Moi, je ne dirais pas non à une coupe. » déclara-t-elle sans quitter Aelius du regard.</p><p>« Tout de suite, mon amour ! »</p><p>« Oh, ne commence pas avec les petits noms. »</p><p>« Mais mon coeur‒ »</p><p>« Leonius. »</p><p>« Pourquoi tant de cruauté, ma reine ? » soupira le dux en tendant à son amante une coupe pleine d’un vin rouge sang. « <em>Vois où tu as réduit mon âme par ta faute, ma Gillian</em>. » </p><p>« Cesse de citer Catulle, ce n’est pas le moment. » D’un geste fluide du poignet, elle désigna Aelius. « Va plutôt dire à notre invité ce qu’on attend de lui. »</p><p>Cornelius lui offrit un sourire entendu et déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de la reine, rougies par le vin.</p><p>Aelius n’osait pas bouger. Il <em>savait</em>, désormais. Il avait vu de ses propres yeux leur secret. Ça faisait de lui quelqu’un d’extrêmement dispensable.</p><p>Bons Dieux, dans quel pétrin s’était-il fourré ?</p><p>« Aelius, » l’interpella le dux, s’asseyant à côté de lui sur la banquette. « Je peux t’appeler Aelius ? Dis-moi si je suis trop présomptueux. »</p><p>« Vous pouvez. » marmonna-t-il.</p><p>Sa réponse fit éclater un sourire solaire sur le visage de son commandant. « Splendide ! On part sur de bonnes bases, comme ça. Tu peux nous tutoyer, nous aussi. »</p><p>L’idée même fit courir un frisson sombre sur l’échine d’Aelius. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Est-ce que le dux essayait de le pousser à la faute ? Ça l’aurait surpris. Depuis le temps qu’il le servait, Aelius aimait à penser qu’il avait su jauger que genre d’homme était Cornelius. Pas le genre qui jouait sans raison avec les gens. Mais pourquoi, alors ? Et pourquoi afficher ainsi sa relation avec la reine bretonne ? Aelius avait l’impression de participer à un jeu dont personne n’avait daigné lui apprendre les règles, et dont l’enjeu promettait d’être fort élevé. C’était déjà assez pour lui flanquer les foies.</p><p>« Si tu ne bois pas, je peux peut-être te proposer un petit quelque chose à manger ? » continua le dux. Sa voix brûlait à l’oreille d’Aelius. « De la pâte d’amande, ça te dit ? »</p><p>Lentement, Aelius acquiesça. Il avait déjà refusé le vin. La pâte d’amande aurait au moins le mérite de le garder sobre pour la suite des évènements ‒ quelle qu’elle soit.</p><p>« Pardon si ma question est indiscrète, » commença Cornelius en lui servant une tranche généreuse de pâte d’amande. « Tu n’es pas obligé d’y répondre, si tu n’en as pas envie. D’ailleurs, si à n’importe quel moment tu décides de quitter cette tente, tu ne subiras aucune répercussion. Tu comprends ? »</p><p>« Je comprends. » murmura-t-il d’une voix blanche, mordant dans sa pâte d’amande. Elle était bonne, juste ce qu’il fallait de sucré. Meilleure que tout ce qu’il aurait pu se payer.</p><p>Sur le lit, Gillian de Carmélide se tourna, dévoilant par inadvertance un éclair de peau pâle. Aelius baissa immédiatement les yeux. Cornelius avait beau être un chic type, il n’avait pas envie de découvrir sa réaction s’il le surprenait à lorgner son amante.</p><p>« Arrête de le faire languir. » soupira-t-elle. « Pose la question. »</p><p>« Laisse-lui le temps de manger, au moins ! » protesta le dux. Il reporta son attention sur Aelius, qui engloutissait hâtivement la fin de sa tranche. « Pas besoin de te presser. On a le temps. »</p><p>« Non, c’est bon, j’ai fini. » l’assura Aelius. « Je… Donnez moi votre question. Enfin, si vous le voulez, je ne voudrais pas vous donner d’ordre, je‒ »</p><p>« Y a pas de mal. » le coupa Cornelius. « Est-ce que tu couches avec les hommes, Aelius ? »</p><p>L’interpellé manqua de s’étouffer avec le reste de pâte d’amande qui occupait sa gorge. Il toussa bruyamment, récoltant au passage quelques claques dans le dos de la part de son supérieur.</p><p>« Je… hum… » marmonna-t-il une fois la quinte de toux passée. « Oui, ça m’arrive ? Mais je ne comprends pas, enfin‒ »</p><p>« Et les femmes ? » intervint la reine. « Tu couches avec, aussi ? »</p><p>« Oui ? » répondit-il, perplexe.</p><p>Il comprenait de moins en moins la situation. Les gradés n’offraient pas des douceurs à leurs subalternes, pas dans leur armée. Ils ne leur demandaient pas leurs préférences de coucherie, non plus.</p><p>Sauf. Sauf pour faire une faveur. Pour offrir à un soldat un dernier répit. Une dernière nuit sur terre, offerte en remerciement de sa dévotion.</p><p>On allait l’envoyer au casse-pipe, c’était évident. Une mission-suicide, histoire de porter un coup aux bretons. Le genre qui apportait la gloire aux généraux et la tombe aux soldats. Cornelius devait s’imaginer que lui payer un garçon ou une fille dans une taverne des environs serait une bonne manière d’occuper ses dernières heures dans le monde des vivants. Louable. Terrifiant.</p><p>Aelius voulait hurler, crier qu’il ne voulait pas mourir, qu’il voulait avoir des enfants, une retraite, une mort paisible dans son lit. Mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, tandis que le commandant portait une main à sa joue, le temps d’un effleurement.</p><p>« Tu avais un peu de pâte d’amande, là. » se justifia-t-il. Ses yeux d’or brillaient à la lumière des braseros. Il était magnifique, et Aelius avait un peu envie de pleurer.</p><p>« Active les explications, Leonius. » lança la reine Gillian. « Regarde, il tremble comme une feuille. »</p><p>Effectivement, constata Aelius en baissant les yeux vers ses genoux, où ses mains crispées étaient parcourues de frissons. Un froissement de tissu retentit, et bientôt deux mains pâles se saisirent de ses mains tremblantes.</p><p>« Il ne faut pas avoir peur. » tenta de le rassurer la reine. « On ne va rien te faire que tu ne veuilles pas. Tu peux te retirer, si tu veux. »</p><p>« Je ne veux pas mourir. » chuchota fiévreusement Aelius, s’accrochant désespérément aux mains de la reine. « Je vous en prie, je ne veux pas mourir. »</p><p>Elle le dévisagea d’un air perplexe. « Mais tu ne vas pas mourir. »</p><p>« Ou alors seulement d’une petite mort. » renchérit le commandant. « Quoi, j’essaie de détendre l’ambiance ! » fit-il en réponse au regard acéré que la reine lui adressa.</p><p>« Alors quoi ? » demanda désespérément Aelius. « Je ne comprends pas ce que je fais ici, à manger de la pâte d’amande avec vous ! Qu’est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ! »</p><p>Ses deux interlocuteurs échangèrent un regard.</p><p>« Normalement, c’était Leonius qui devait t’expliquer. » finit par lâcher la reine. « Mais comme il a échoué lamentablement, je vais te la faire courte. Je te trouve mignon. Leonius te trouve mignon. Est-ce que ça te tenterait de passer la nuit avec nous ? »</p><p>Aelius n’avait pas besoin de se regarder dans un miroir pour savoir que sa bouche formait actuellement un “o“ parfait. Il tombait des nues, et la chute était vertigineuse.</p><p>C’était un rêve, un foutu rêve. Il allait bientôt se réveiller dans un monde où les reines aux beaux yeux perçants et les dux bellorum beau comme un dieu n’invitaient pas les simples aides de camps dans leur couche. Et il aurait sacrément du mal à regarder le commandant dans les yeux, dans ce monde-là. C’était une chose d’avoir des fantasmes ; ç’en était une autre de les assumer.</p><p>Cornelius ne le laissait pas indifférent, inutile de le nier. Le nombre de fois où il avait imaginé des boucles noires et des yeux rieurs lors de ses séances de plaisir solitaire était en soi une preuve accablante. Quant à la reine, elle avait cette beauté pâle qu’on ne trouvait pas à Rome, réhaussé par le magnétisme de ses yeux bleus. Oui, Aelius l’avouait : ce n’était pas étonnant qu’il rêve d’eux, comme on rêve de belles choses inaccessibles.</p><p>Sauf que le contact des mains de Gillian sur sa peau avait l’air sacrément réel. Tout comme le souffle chaud de Leonius contre sa joue. Il était presque sûr qu’il n’aurait pas été capable d’imaginer ça, et encore moins la voix soudainement grave de son supérieur à son oreille :</p><p>« Tu peux choisir ce que tu veux, Aelius. Ce soir, c’est toi qui décides. »</p><p>La réponse s’échappa de ses lèvres sans qu’il puisse la retenir : « Je veux bien, oui. »</p><p>Et soudain, il y avait une bouche sur la sienne et des doigts affairés à le débarrasser de sa ceinture. Les lèvres de Gillian étaient douces, à peine gercées par l’hiver. Sucrées comme des amandes. Il se laissa couler dans le baiser, ne s’interrompant que le temps qu’on lui fasse passer sa tunique par-dessus la tête. Une autre paire de lèvres le cueillit au vol. Plus franches, plus joueuses, accompagnées d’une langue entreprenante. Aelius ouvrit la bouche presque par réflexe. Il fut récompensé par un grognement appréciatif et la main d’une reine sur son poignet.</p><p>« Viens. » lui murmura Gillian. « Viens avec nous. »</p><p>Le lit était large et couvert de fourrures ‒ autre chose que sa maigre couche habituelle. Leonius s’y laissa tomber avec un éclat de rire, l’entrainant avec lui dans sa chute. Gillian les rejoignit avec bien plus de grâce. Elle s’était débarrassée de son drap, et la lumière des flammes réhaussaient la noirceur des grains de beauté qui parsemaient sa peau.</p><p>« À nous trois. » ronronna-t-elle, avant de rencontrer Leonius dans un baiser fiévreux. Aelius n’arrivait pas à détourner son regard d’eux, de la manière dont leurs lèvres, leurs peaux, leurs hanches s’épousaient de mille manières différentes. Il fut presque surpris lorsqu’ils se détachèrent pour le contempler, le souffle haché et les yeux brillants.</p><p>« Viens. » répéta Gillian, la main tendue. Aelius ne se fit pas prier. Il sombra dans leur étreinte sans discuter. Leonius ravageait son cou tandis que Gillian glissait une main vers son bas-ventre, jouant de ses longs doigts pour attiser un feu qui avait déjà commencé à flamber depuis longtemps.</p><p>« L’huile, Leonius. » commanda-t-elle. Le dux bellorum s’étira jusqu’à la tête de lit, pour dénicher une fine amphore entre les coussins. Il la tendit à Aelius avec un sourire : « Allez, fais-moi voir les étoiles. »</p><p>Une vague de panique inonda Aelius. « Vous êtes sûr ? Vous feriez pas plutôt me… hum… »</p><p>« Il préfère comme ça. » lui glissa Gillian à l’oreille, profitant de l’occasion pour la mordiller. « Et honnêtement, il rêve de t’avoir comme ça. Fais-toi plaisir. »</p><p>« Mais… vous êtes sûre ? »</p><p>Elle pouffa contre ses cheveux. « Sûre et certaine. Regarde, il n’attend que ça. »</p><p>Effectivement, il devait avouer que le dux formait une vision particulièrement alléchante, étendu sur les draps, une lueur vorace dans ses yeux d’or. Aelius entama un mouvement vers l’avant, avant de se raviser. Il ne pouvait quand même pas… C’était son <em>général</em>, merde.</p><p>« Aelius, si je le demande, c’est que j’en ai envie. » confirma Leonius. Il lui tendait toujours l’amphore avec insistance. « Ça ne va rien changer, je te l’assure. C’est juste une question de préférences. »</p><p>Aelius hocha la tête avec hésitation. Dans son dos, Gillian s’amusait à tracer du bout de la langue le relief de ses vertèbres, ses longs cheveux sombres caressant sa peau. Il prit une grande inspiration et saisit le récipient tendu. Le grand sourire reconnaissant que lui accorda Leonius fit brûler quelque chose au fond de ses entrailles.</p><p>Si le contexte était étrange, les gestes, eux, restait plus ou moins familiers. Sentir son commandant perdre pied contre ses doigts était une expérience enivrante, autant que le ton haché de Gillian à son oreille qui l’encourageait à aller plus fort, plus <em>vite</em>.</p><p>« Il est prêt. » siffla-t-elle, haletante. « Crois-moi, il est prêt. »</p><p>Aelius ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il cueillit les suppliques de Leonius entre ses lèvres jusqu’à ce que leurs hanches se rencontrent totalement. Lorsqu’il se détacha, ce fut au tour de Gillian de capturer les lèvres du dux. Un baiser long, enflammé, plus voluptueux encore que les mouvements de bassin d’Aelius contre leur amant.</p><p>« Aelius… » marmonnait Leonius dans une litanie sans fin. « Gillian, Aelius… »</p><p>« Nous sommes là, mon amour. » lui glissait Gillian entre deux baisers. « Nous sommes là. »</p><p>Aelius perdait le sens d’où commençait son propre corps et où finissait le leur. Il se perdait dans le moment, dans les mots, les sensations. Une main qui devait être celle de Leonius lui agrippa la nuque et l’attira dans leurs baisers, profonds et brûlants et incroyables. Une barbe lui piquait les joues, de longs cheveux caressaient son visage et il brûlait, brûlait, <em>brûlait</em> comme il n’avait jamais brûlé.</p><p>La délivrance le frappa avec la violence d’un coup de fouet. Il sentit Leonius s’arquer contre lui, tandis que Gillian enfonçait férocement ses ongles dans la peau de son épaule. Quelques sursauts et ils s’écroulaient, comme des marionnettes abandonnées une fois la représentation finie.</p><p>Aelius s’obligea à faire l’effort de se redresser, au moins le temps d’étendre quelques draps et fourrures autour d’eux. Il fut récompensé par les bras d’une reine autour de sa taille et ceux d’un général en travers de son torse.</p><p>« Je devrais rentrer à ma tente. » marmonna-t-il d’un ton qui ne trompait personne.</p><p>« Reste avec nous. » gronda Gillian.</p><p>« Au moins pour la nuit. » renchérit Leonius.</p><p>Qui était-il, pour désobéir à leurs ordres ?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>